Protoka River (Ros)
| parent = | tributary_left = | tributary_right = | city = | landmark = | source = | source_location = Maryanivka | source_region = Vasilkiv Rayon, Kiev Oblast | source_country = Ukraine | source_lat_d = 50 | source_lat_m = 04 | source_lat_s = 08 | source_lat_NS = N | source_long_d = 30 | source_long_m = 09 | source_long_s = 49 | source_long_EW = E | source_coordinates = | source1 = | source1_location = | source1_region = | source1_country = | source1_elevation = | source1_coordinates = | source_confluence = | source_confluence_location = | source_confluence_region = | source_confluence_country = | source_confluence_elevation = | source_confluence_coordinates = | mouth = Ros River | mouth_location = Bila Tserkva | mouth_region = Bila Tserkva Rayon, Kiev Oblast | mouth_country = Ukraine | mouth_elevation = 148 | mouth_coordinates = | length = 59 | width = | depth = | volume = | watershed = 580 | discharge = 1.11 | discharge_location = | discharge_max = | discharge_min = | free = | free_type = | map = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = | pushpin_map_relief = | pushpin_map_caption = | website = | commons = | footnotes = }} The channel is a river on the territory of Ukraine , a left tributary of the Ros River. It starts in the Vasilkiv near the village of Maryanivka. It flows through the Vasilkiv and Bila Tserkva Rayons of Kiev Oblast. Description The valley of the river is trough-shaped, the width of which is up to 2 km, the depth is 20 m. The floodplain is up to 100 m. The flow is partially regulated. The average river discharge is 1.11 m³/s, and the average discharge of the years with a probability of occurence of 75 and 95% is 0.70 and 0.38 m³/s, respectively.Гідроекологічний стан басейну річки Рось / За ред. В. К. Хільчевського. — К.: Ніка-Центр, 2009. — 116 с. ISBN 978-966-521-507-3 Waterworks - 47 pcs. Current state Currently, the river is polluted by human activities. The total β-radioactivity of the Channels is 92–95 Bq / l, which is significantly lower than that of the Ros River (151–156 Bq / l) А. П. Стадниченко, Р. К. Мельниченко, Л. М. Янович, Г. Є. Киричук, О. П. Житова. Роль молюсків у розподілі радіонуклідів у водних екосистемах. Historical background In written sources until the end of the XIX century it is mentioned under the name Rotok, which gave the name of the whole historical area of Belaya. The ancient Russians called this river the name of Ruth. It was in the tract near Ruta in 1511 that a large detachment of Tatars was defeated by the combined Russian-Lithuanian forces. For a long time this event was considered the first victory over the Tatars , due to the fact that in the book of legends about localities of the Kiev province a typo was made and instead of “1511”, “1311” was printed Л. І. Похилевич. «Сказання про населені місцевості Київської губернії». стор 490. This caused a number of misunderstandings - this date was even indicated in dissertations and textbooks on local history of Porosye. Interesting facts The river gave the name of the locality in the east of Belaya Tserkov - Rotok and the eponymous railway station Note Category:Rivers of Kiev Oblast